Warum?
by Kathy-Moony
Summary: Hermine ist verzweifelt: der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, hat sie alle verraten. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nix mir und ich verdien auch kein Geld bei dieser Story.

A/N: Mal wieder eine weitere SSHG Story im World Wide Web. Ich konnte einfach nich anders is mein lieblings paring.

Schließt an HBP an.. also lieber nich lesen wenn ihr den Prinzen noch net gelesen habt.

Also dann mal los.. hoffe sie gefällt euch vielleicht nen bissl...

* * *

**Warum?**

Es war tiefe Nacht, der Himmel war bedeckt mit grauen Wolken, der Wind pfiff in regelmäßigen Abständen durch die Bäume und Regen prasselte laut auf die Erde so als würde der Himmel mit ihr, Hermine Granger, trauern.

Hermine bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Ästegewirr im Verbotenen Wald. Ihre Schritte wurden durch das dicke und nasse Moos abgedämpft. Nur langsam kam sie voran, zum einen wegen der vielen Äste und zum anderen weil sie nicht die Kraft aufbrachte schneller voran zu schreiten. Ihre Wangen waren tränenbedeckt und ab und zu ließ sie einem verzweifelten Schluchzer freien lauf. Ein, mit stacheln bedeckter Ast schnitt ihr einen tiefen Riss in die Wange doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal, denn der Schmerz auf ihrer nun blutenden Wange war nichts im vergleich zu den Schmerzen in ihrem Herzen, in ihrer Seele.

Auf der Lichtung angekommen schaute sie sich mit verschwommenem Blick um. Hier ist es passiert, hier hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst und verliebt. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie sich ihre Gefühle zu einander eingestanden haben, doch in jener Nacht vor knapp 5 Monaten war es geschehen.

Hermine ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, krallte ihre Finger in die schlammige Erde und schrie in die Stille Nacht hinein.

„WARUM? Warum du?"

Zwei Stunden war es her als sie es erfuhr. Zwei Stunden her, als ihr Herz brach. Zwei Stunden her, als ein Teil von ihr starb. Zwei stunden her als Harry in den Krankenflügel kam und verkündete Severus Snape hat Albus Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm getötet. Der Mann, den sie lieben gelernt hat, hat sie alle verraten.

Als sie es erfuhr versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und berichtete sogar wie sie IHN beobachtet hatte. Doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr, sie musste raus, musste ihrer Trauer freien lauf lassen, ihren Schmerz hinausschreien… _Ich wusste das was nicht stimmt _dachte sie _ich wusste, dass etwas passieren würde als er aus seinem Büro kam und gesagt hat Flitwick ist bewusstlos. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen!_

Über Ihre Wangen rannen noch mehr Tränen als sie wieder ein „WARUM?" in die Nacht schrie. Sie war so verzweifelt das sie nicht die schwarze Gestalt sah die sich ihr näherte und über deren Gesicht sich eine winzige Träne stahl die aber sofort von einem schwarzen Ärmel weggewischt wurde.

„Hermine…"

Sie erkannte sofort diese samtene Stimme und sprang auf.

Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen. Keiner rührte sich, keiner sagte ein Wort, die blickten sich nur stumm an und als Hermine in seine schwarzen Augen sah durchströmten sie Erinnerungen, wunderschöne Erinnerungen: Severus der ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Severus der ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm. Severus der sie mir einer solchen Intensität und Leidenschaft küsste das sie meinte zu schweben.

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und rannte auf ihn los. „Warum?" brüllte sie und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust ein „Warum hast du das getan?". Sie brach zusammen, sank vor ihm auf die Knie und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein auch wenn sie kaum die Kraft dazu aufbrachte.

Severus ließ sich vor ihr ebenfalls in die Knie sinken und packte ihre Arme, die immer noch wild auf ihn einschlugen.

„Hermine bitte…"

Aber sie hörte nicht, ihre Arme befreite sie mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff und schlug wieder besinnungslos auf ihn ein. „Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Warum du?" betete sie immer wieder vor sich hin.

„Hermine bitte... hör mir zu." Und wieder packte er ihre Arme und diesmal so fest das sie sich nicht daraus befreien konnte.

Hermine schaute hoch in seine tiefen, schwarzen Augen. Und wieder packte sie diese Verzweiflung, dieser Unglaube…

„ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht „Und ich habe dich geliebt" setzte sie in einem kaum vernehmbaren Flüstern hinzu.

In Snapes Augen bildeten sich wieder Tränen, doch Hermine war selber so verzweifelt das sie das nicht mitbekam.

„Hermine bitte... du wirst verstehen" flüsterte er und ließ den Griff um ihre Arme los, stattdessen umschloss er ihr Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen „Hör mir zu! Tue alles dafür dass Potter Okklumentik lernt. Er muss lernen seinen Geist zu verschließen. Hörst du?" fragte er und schüttelte sie leicht „Wenn er nicht lernt seinen Geist zu verschließen hat er keine Chance." Drängte er und strich sanft mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen weg.

Wieder schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Und Hermine hatte das Gefühl sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich." sagte Severus leise und umschloss ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund.

Hermine hatte nicht die Kraft sich gegen diesen Kuss zu wehren. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war wollte sie es auch nicht. Zu groß waren einfach noch die Gefühle für diesen Mann und ein abschalten war einfach unmöglich. Natürlich sie hasste ihn, hasste ihr für das was er ihnen allen angetan hatte doch es war unmöglich ihn wegzudrücken in dem Moment wo er sanft mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund drang. Ihr verstand schrie nein doch ihr Körper, ihre Seele und ihr Herz wollten den Mann nicht gehen lassen.

Langsam löste er sich von ihr.

„Ich liebe dich, vergesse das nie!" sagte Snape stand auf und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie ungehört in den Wald

* * *

TBC?

Bitte hinterlasst mir nen paar Reviews.. egal ob Lob oder Kritik. Kann mit beidem umgehen.. naja mit ersterem vielleicht nen bissl besser +fg+

Liebe Grüßlis Kathy


	2. Der erste Kuss

Disclaimer: siehe erste Kapitel

Danke, danke, danke für die lieben Reviews hab mich ganz dolle gefreut. Hier bewantworte ich nen paar:

**Ginny M. Weasley: **Ja, du hast Recht. Harry braucht nicht mehr Okklumentik lernen um Voldemort daran zu hindern seinen Geist zu missbrauchen um ihm falsche Informationen zu übermitteln (wie Sirius gefangen in der Ministeriumsabteilung). Aber erinnerst du dich an den Kampf zwischen Snape und Harry am Ende von HBP? Snape sagte, ich zitiere „Wieder abgeblockt, und wieder und wieder, bis du lernst den Mund zu halten und _deinen Geist zu verschließen_, Potter!". Er weist Harry darauf hin, dass er keine Chance gegen Voldemort hat solange er nicht seinen Geist verschließen kann. Denn Voldemort (wie auch Snape) als Leglimentor kann in Harrys Geist schon den nächsten Schritt sehen den Harry zu beabsichtigen hat. Diese Stelle im Buch lässt mich auch glauben, dass Snape unschuldig ist, denn diese versteckte Botschaft kann beim Duell zwischen Voldy und Harry Lebensnotwendig sein. Harry MUSS Okklumentik lernen.

**Eule 20: **Ne bleibt kein One-shot. Es sein den euch gefällt das Kapitel nich. Dann kann ich wieder rausnehemn und es wird nen One-shot. Also es liegt an auch +g+

**Severin1: **Echt? Dir is ne Träne geflossen? aww das macht mich stolz +g+. Ich hoffe auch das er zu den guten gehört... also jetzt bei JKR. Ob er bei mir zu den guten gehört? Wir werden sehen +fg+

**akiba: **awww dankeschö für das liebe Lob. Hab mich richtig gefraut

**allen anderen: DANGÖÖÖ..**

Sodelle un hier gehts weiter... und nich vergessen Lob, Kritik oder sonst was bitte als Review hinterlassen... bin, wie jeder FF-Autor verrückt nach den Dingern

* * *

**Warum?**

**2. Der erste Kuss**

Bis zum Morgengrauen saß sie dort auf Lichtung. Erst als der Himmel sich langsam rot färbte wand sie ihren Blick von der Stelle zwischen den Bäumen ab, wo Severus verschwand. Langsam kämpfte sie sich hoch, ließ noch einmal den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Ein Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore und Ihn, ihre große Liebe.

Flashback, 5 Monate zuvor+

„_Was für eine Zutat suchen wir, Professor?"_

_Hermine musste fast rennen um mit Ihrem jetzigen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mitzuhalten, der geschmeidig den vielen Ästen auswich die sie auf dem Weg tiefer in den verbotenen Wald umgaben._

„_Das _Noctiskraut_. Ich vermute, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass sie wissen warum wir es mitten in der Nacht sammeln?"_

_Hermine überlegte geschwind und ihr viel das Buch _Tausend verschiedene Kräuter und ihre Wirkungen_ ein._

„_Das _Noctiskraut_ auch _Herbavecordia_ genannt kommt nur nachts und nur bei Neumond zum Vorschein, da es Licht insbesondere Sonnenlicht meidet weil es tödlich für es ist."_

„_Korrekt Miss Granger. Können sie mir auch die Wirkung dieses speziellen Krauts sagen?"_

„_Wie der Name _Herbavecordia_ schon sagt heißt es übersetzt _Kraut des Wahnsinns_. In der Richtigen Dosierung kann es zu Halluzinationen oder zu falschen Wahrnehmungen führen."_

_Snape drehte sich um und schenkte ihr sein seltenes Lächeln. Wie immer wenn Hermine es sah wurde ihr ganz schwummerig zumute und in ihrem Bauch fing es an zu Kribbeln. Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass sie die einzige war die bisher dieses Lächeln gesehen hatte, abgesehen von Dumbledore natürlich, und diese Tatsache lies ihre Knie noch weicher werden. Als Snape ihr das erste Mal dieses sanfte und ehrliche Lächeln, dass auch seine Augen erreichte, gezeigt hatte wäre sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen und Snape hatte sich darauf amüsiert schmunzelnd wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt._

_Ja, das Verhältnis zu den zweien hatte sich fast schon dramatisch verbessert seit sie seit Anfang ihres 6ten Schuljahres zusammen arbeiteten. Dumbledore hatte Hermine verdonnert Snape bei einem Trank zu helfen der ein Gegendrank zu einem Trank werden sollte den Hermine nicht kannte uns Snape auch nie weiter erläutert hatte. Jedoch nahm Hermine an, dass dieser Trank nichts gutes sein konnte, denn ihr Gegentrank war so stark und gegen alle erdenklichen Gifte gerichtet, dass sie sich lieber nicht ausmalen wollte was dieser Trank alles anstellen konnte. Hermine wusste bis heute nicht warum sie Snape dabei helfen sollte und scheinbar wusste selbst Snape es nicht, denn der hatte Anfangs sein Unwillen darüber deutlich gemacht„Es ist mir egal was Dumbledore sagt, sie werden hier nichts anrühren und nur auf meinen Befehl hin kleine Arbeiten machen. Und unterstehen sie sich Weasley und Potter davon zu erzählen ich habe keine Lust mir von den zwei vorpubertäre Anschuldigungen anhören zu müssen, damit das klar ist". Doch inzwischen genossen sie es Zusammen zu arbeiten – auch wenn Snape das wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würde-, denn sie ergänzten perfekt einander. Sie brauchten kaum miteinander reden um zu wissen was der andere brauchte oder dachte. Oft auch saßen sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit noch zusammen und diskutierten in welche Bahnen sie den Trank nun leiten sollten. Harry und Ron hatte sie tatsächlich nichts erzählt und aufgefallen ist es ihnen bisher auch noch nicht das Hermine öfters weg war, sie vermutetet schlichtweg Hermine sei wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek. Ihr war das Recht, sie hatte keine Lust auf unangenehme fragen und ihnen erzählen wollte sie es nicht nur wegen Snapes Drohungen nicht sondern auch deswegen nicht weil sie genau wusste wie die Jungs reagieren würden. Harry hatte Snape sowieso schon das ganze Schuljahr auf dem Kieker und beschuldigte ihn bei jeder Möglichkeit mit Malfoy unter einer Decke zu stecken. Hermine nervte das gewaltig – sie vertraute Snape. _

_Snape streckte den Arm aus und Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken._

„_Wir sind da, auf dieser Lichtung befindet sich haufenweise _Noctiskraut_. Ziehen Sie ihre Handschuhe an, auf nackter haut sind die Stacheln nicht besonders angenehm."_

_So zogen Hermine und Snape Handschuhe an und fingen an das _Noctiskraut,_ dass Ähnlichkeit mit Disteln hatte, einzusammeln und in Säcke zu stecken. _

_Hermine bückte sich gerade nach einem besonders großen Exemplar _Noctis'_ als ein brennender Schmerz ihre Hand durchfuhr und sie erschrocken aufsprang und aufschrie._

„_Was ist passiert?" Snape eilte sofort auf sie zu._

„_Ich weis nicht. Irgendwas hat mich gebissen!" Vorsichtig zog sie ihren Handschuh von ihrer linken Hand. An ihrem Daumen zeigte sich eine tiefe Bisswunde die heftig zu Bluten anfing._

_Snape bückte sich zu dem Kraut und zog einen Salamander hervor._

„_Nicht weiter schlimm." Sagte er „Nur ein Feuersalamander. Die fressen _Noctiskraut_ sehr gern und mögen es anscheinend nicht wenn man ihnen ihr Lieblingsfressen wegnimmt." Er setzte den Salamander wieder auf den Boden der sich gleich daranmachte, dass Kraut genüsslich zu verspeisen „Muss wohl Hagrid entwischt sein. Lassen sie mich mal sehen."_

_Snape wandte sich von dem fressenden Tier ab und ging auf Hermine zu. Behutsam nahm er ihre Linke Hand in seine und begutachtete den Biss._

„_Das haben wir gleich" sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er legte den Zauberstab an ihre Wunde, murmelte ein paar Worte und sofort schloss die Wunde. Aber er ließ ihre Hand nicht los sondern streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. „Wieder in Ordnung?" fragte er und blickte ihr tief in die Augen._

_Hermine nickte nur, zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande. Snape stand ihr nun so nah, dass sie seinen Geruch praktisch inhalieren könnte. Ein Geruch nach herben Kräutern und Aftershave. Wieder wurden ihre Knie ganz weich und als sie in seine schwarzen Augen blickte meinte sie sich darin verlieren zu müssen. Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen. Selbst der Wald schien den Atem anzuhalten, denn nichts war zu hören, nicht das geringste Blätterrascheln._

_Snape ließ ihre Hand noch immer nicht los im Gegenteil sein Daumen strich immer noch sanft über ihren Handrücken. Seine andere Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem Gesicht und legte sich ganz sacht auf ihre Wange. Hermine schmiegte sich in die Hand, schloss die Augen und genoss seine Liebkosung. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete war sein Gesicht noch näher und Hermine konnte in seinen Augen ein Funkeln wahrnehmen, dass sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm Gesehen hatte. Ein Funkeln, dass soviel Zärtlichkeit ausstrahlte und ehe sie sich versah waren seine Lippen auf die ihren._

_Hermines Knie wurden nun so weich, dass sie zusammengesagt wäre, hätte Snape nicht blitzschnell seinen Arm, dessen Hand zuvor noch Ihre gehalten hatte, um ihre Hüften gelegt und sie festgehalten. Seine Lippen waren so unendlich weich und heiß. Sie wollte mehr, doch ehe sie bereit war den Kuss zu intensivieren löste er sich von ihr._

„_Es.. es tut mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen"_

_Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren, die sich nicht im Geringsten fettig anfühlten und zog in zu sich zu einem weiteren Kuss. Und als Snape sanft mit der Zunge ihren Mund eroberte wusste sie, dass sie diesen Mann nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Nie wieder….. _

Flashback ende+

Hätte sie noch weinen können sie hätte es getan als diese Erinnerung an die Nacht die ihr leben veränderte sie durchströmte. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr weinen.

Mit Schlamm bespritzt und vom Regen durchnässt erklomm sie Treppe zum Eichenportal...

* * *

TBC.. (nur wenn ihr wollt natürlich)


End file.
